Mission Accomplished
by x-Ice-Queen-x
Summary: Fred Weasley has a mission. It's been far too long since Cho Chang smiled. Fred/Cho friendship, set during OotP, not really AU. Because Fred is really just a wonderful person.


So I'm experimenting with different pairings and I decided to try a Fred/Cho oneshot. Let's see how this goes. Oh, it's set during OotP. Yeah.

I normally hate writing in this perspective but I think it fits, as it's Fred reflecting to himself. Once again, we'll see. Eep.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or place. Blah, blah.

* * *

You glance across the Great Hall, spotting her sleek black hair all at once. She's crying again.

It bothers you, and you could say it's just because you hate to see a girl cry.

Really, you _do _hate to see any girl cry, but you especially hate to see such a pretty girl cry.

So you try and cheer her up. You have some classes together, only the classes your taking for your NEWTs, but it's enough that you get a chance to make her smile. Try to, anyway.

So you show off with your brother, joke around, turn a few people into canaries.

There's laughter coming from every person in the room.

Except the one person you want to hear it from.

You're not sure when your fascination with her began. Sometime this year. You saw her crying.

And you thought how much prettier she would look if she weren't.

Sometimes you think it's sick, because it seems like the only reason you're so focused on her is because all she does is cry.

It's not like you want her to cry, but sometimes you wonder if she did smile, if you'd still look at her so often, or think about her when you shouldn't be.

Oh, and you _know _you shouldn't be. You know- _know _that she was Cedric's, and now she's got some type of relationship with Harry. Harry is your _friend_.

And Cedric might've been easy to overlook, if he weren't the reason she were crying.

You continue with your strange fixation. During DA meetings, you and George goof off more than you actually practice. You make your Patronuses battle each other, you take bets on how many times Neville will singe off his eyebrows, and you mock your little brother.

Her lips don't even twinge.

And at this point you're beginning to wonder if you're really funny at all. Because isn't that why you and George like to joke around -- to cheer people up? And if you can't cheer up one girl, how's that going to work out?

But then you remind yourself that you're one-half of the infamous Weasley twins, and of _course _you're funny. And devilishly handsome to boot.

It still doesn't make sense to you though, and you don't understand why the girl just won't crack a smile.

Then Umbridge assumes the title of 'Headmistress', and you know your days are numbered. So you go all out-- of course for the students, and for the sake of a laugh, but also for her.

Because, Merlin, you'll go crazy if you have to leave without seeing her smile at least once.

And you know now that she's even more upset than before, because of her snitching friend and subsequent falling out with the Boy-Who-Lived.

So if anyone is in need of some comedic relief, it's her.

The fireworks are a big hit with everyone. People from every house are coming up to you and your brother --because even though everyone knows it was you, no one actually tells on you.

Which must mean Marietta doesn't know.

You look through the crowd at dinner, the fireworks are still going off. And while she isn't smiling, she does look a bit impressed.

You think to yourself, that's a start.

Unfortunately, your start doesn't do much, because you end up leaving sooner than you think. As you're standing there with your brother, quite proud of the swampy havoc you've caused, you realized that even though you couldn't cheer her up, it wasn't a complete loss.

You get on your broom and are just about to take off, and you look around the crowd below you.

And you see her.

Smiling.

You grin to yourself, or maybe to her, or maybe to everyone.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Oh, I actually think this is kind of cute! Well, I don't know if Fred liked Cho or not, interpret it as you will. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
